Culun?
by Sakura Suzuka
Summary: Kushina merupakan anak culun disekolahnya. Tetapi dia memiliki rahasia besar yang diketahui oleh Minato, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Langsung saja baca ceritanya #bad summary


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance

Selamat membaca minna-san ^^

"Hei culun, cepat kerjain tugas ini!" bentak Deidara.

"Se-sebentar, ini sangat banyak," ucap seseorang.

"Hei Deidara, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri?" tanya Hidan.

"Ck, aku baru tau ada tugas hari ini."

"Tapi..."

"Urusai atau aku bilang ke Nagato bahwa kau pernah mencuri barangnya."

"Hah..."

"Hoi, cepat selesai-kan tugasku!"

"Su-sudah, ini tugasnya," ucap orang culun itu.

"Ayo Hidan, kita balik."

"Maaf yah, Kushina," ucap Hidan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kushina.

Kemudian Deidara dan Hidan pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

"Hah..." Kushina menghela nafas.

"Si culun disuruh kerjain tugas Deidara-sama tuh," bisik siswi.

"Iya, aku merasa kasihan dengannya," bisik temannya.

"Ck, untuk apa dikasihani, kau lihat aja penampilannya."

Bisikan itu terdengar sampai di telinga Kushina dan membuatnya sedih. Rambut merahnya dikepang 2, kacamata biasa, seragam kebesaran dan rapi tentunya.

Ya, itu adalah ciri khas orang culun dan Kushina memakai penampilan itu.

"Hei culun!" teriak seseorang.

Byurr (suara orang yang disiram)

"Hahahaha..." tawa murid-murid disekitar Kushina.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Kushina menangis, seragam yang dia pakai sudah basah.

"Rasakan itu, makanya jangan mendekati Minato-sama," ucap orang yang menyirami Kushina.

"Bagus Shion, mestinya kau tambahkan telur dan juga tepung," ucap salah satu fans Minato.

"Besok kita bawa itu," ucap Shion dengan senyuman evil-nya.

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang sambil mendekati Kushina.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Kalian..." geramnya.

"Mi-Minato-sama!"

"Bubar!" teriak Minato selaku ketua OSIS. Kemudian siswa siswi disana bubar.

"Kushi-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyya Mikoto yang sudah sampai ditempat Kushina.

"Hiks... Miko-chan..."

"Mikoto, bisa kau bantu Kushina ganti baju?" tanya Minato yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto.

"Ayo Kushi-chan, kita pergi ke ruang ganti," ajak Mikoto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kushina.

Kemudian Mikoto dan Kushina meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei Minato, kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya?" tanya Fugaku yang mendekati Minato.

Minato menganggukan kepala. " Tapi dia sendiri yang ingin memakai penampilan itu."

"Kau bisa melarangnya bukan?"

"Dan kau tahu jawabannya apa."

"Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Tempat Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Untung saja aku memiliki baju lebih," ucap Mikoto.

"Arigatou ne Miko-chan."

"Douita, apa kau ingin istirahat di UKS?"

"Untuk?"

"Kau baru saja disiram dan aku tidak ingin kau demam."

"Oh, tidak perlu kok, kan sudah ganti baju," ucap Kushina.

"Kushi-chan, apa kau tidak ingin menganti penampilanmu?"

"Kau tahu jawabanku bukan?"

"Hanya saja..."

"Tenang saja Miko-chan, jika sudah saatnya aku akan melakukannya dattebane!"

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Kushina.

Kelas 12-1, kelas yang dimasuki oleh orang-orang pintar, kelas yang selalu memenangkan lomba dan selalu mendapatkan perhargaan.

"Untuk soal ini kalian harus menggunakan rumus ini," ucap Hirusen sambil menjelaskan.

"Hiruzen-sensei, kau salah menulis rumus," ucap Minato.

"Benarkah? Oh, kau benar Namikaze-san. Terima kasih."

"Ne Kushi-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto yang duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja," jawab Kushina.

"Mukamu pucat, apa tidak perlu ke UKS?"

"Aku ti-" Kushina tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Hiruzen-sensei, Kushina-chan pingsan!" teriak Mikoto panik.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS," ucap Minato dan mengendong Kushina ala bridal style.

"Namikaze-san, aku izinkan kau menjaga Uzumaki-san."

"Haik!"

Kemudian Minato membawa Kushina ke UKS.

"Itu pasti akting," bisik salah satu siswa.

"Dia ingin mengambil perhatian Minato-sama, huh!" bisik siswi lain.

"Urusai! Kushi-chan pingsan dan kalian menuduh-nuduh tidak jelas!" teriak Mikoto.

"Apa urusanmu? Kok bisa kau mau jadi teman si culun?" ucap siswa itu sinis.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia," ucap Mikoto.

"Sudah cukup! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita," ucap Hiruzen.

Diruang UKS

"Hah..." Minato menghela nafas.

"Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali," ucap Minato sambil melihat termometer.

"Eng... Minato-kun..." igau Kushina yang membuat Minato tersenyum.

Skip time

"Eng..."

'Ini dimana?' batin Kushina ketika melihat langit-langit ruang UKS.

'Kepalaku pusing,' batin Kushina lagi dan berusaha bangun.

'Seperti ada yang memelukku, tapi apa cuma perasaanku yah?'

Kemudian Kushina menengok ke kanan dan melihat Minato memeluknya dari samping.

"Mi Mi Mi-" ucapan Kushina terputus karena melihat Minato yang tertidur.

"Hihihi, dia pasti sangat lelah," ucap Kushina.

"Harusnya kau tidak menerima pekerjaan itu Minato-kun."

"Kalau aku tidak menerimanya maka aku tidak bisa membuat rumah untuk kita berdua," ucap Minato kemudian membuka kedua mata sapphire-nya.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun dattebane," ucap Kushina.

"Saat kau berusaha bangun membuatku terbangun."

"Gomenne."

"Hoam..."

"Harusnya kau tidak bersekolah lagi Minato, kau kan sudah lulus kuliah di Harvard."

"Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu Kushina."

Blush

"Kita bertemu setiap hari tau, lebih baik kau fokus dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai calon direktur."

"Lebih baik kita tidur lagi."

"Hei, aku mau bangun," ucap Kushina ketika dia akan bangun dan Minato memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ayo tidur lagi, aku masih mengantuk."

"Makanya tidur tadi malam."

"Hoam... Temanin aku tidur yah."

"Ck, kalau nanti ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Guru kesehatan sedang tidak ada."

"Tapi-"

"Murid-murid sedang belajar dan sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah."

"Kalau begitu kita harus-"

"Kaa-chan sangat berisik dirumah, terlebih lagi ketika pulang aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Dasar," ucap Kushina kemudian menghadap Minato.

"Kau tidurlah, kau pasti kelelahan," ucap Kushina, tangan kiri Kushina menyentuh pipi kanan Minato.

"Hoam..." Minato memeluk Kushina erat.

"Oyasumi," ucap Kushina kemudian mencium Minato singkat.

Setelah semua murid pulang (kecuali Minato dan Kushina).

"Ck, anak itu ada dimana sih?"

"Tenanglah Tsunade, kata Sarutobi mereka ada diruang UKS."

"Tapi mereka belum pulang. Hei Jiraiya! Ayo kita cepat ke UKS!" bentak Tsunade.

"Haik haik," ucap Jiraya pasrah.

At UKS

"Sudah jam 5," gumam Kushina sambil melihat arloji jamnya.

Tak tak tak tak (suara hak sepatu)

'Suara apa itu?' batin Kushina.

"Mi-Minato-kun," ucap Kushina.

"..."

"Ne, Minato-kun."

"..."

Brak (suara pintu yang dibanting)

"Dimana dia?" tanya Tsunade.

'Si-siapa itu?" batin Kushina.

Sreeek (suara tirai yang ditarik)

"Ck, dimana anak itu?" tanya Tsunade kesal.

'Ga-gawat, Minato masih memelukku," batin Kushina panik.

Sreeek (suara tirai yang ditarik)

"Ketemu, hei Jiraiya! Mereka ada disini!" teriak Tsunade.

"Ka-kaa-san?!" teriak Kushina.

"Ah, Kushina maaf mengagetkanmu," ucap Tsunade lembut.

"Bangunkan anak itu," perintah Tsunade dan Kushina menyikut perut Minato.

Bugh

"Ouch, ittai Kushina," ucap Minato yang terbangun dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ka-kaa-san?!" teriak Minato.

"Bagus yah, kami mencari kalian dan kau tidur disini," ucap Tsunade yang berkacak pinggang.

"Ahahaha, gomenne kaa-san," ucap Minato dan bangun.

"Kudengar Kushina pingsan, daijoubu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Eng, daijoubu," jawab Kushina sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Jiraiya kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Skip time to school

"Hei! Siapa gadis itu? Cantik sekali..." puji siswa.

"Ugh... Dia cantik sekali..." ucap siswi kesal.

'Ck, sialan kau Minato,' batin Kushina sambil berjalan.

'Jika aku bertemu kau nanti aku akan balas dendam,' batin Kushina dan menyerigai.

Kushina sekarang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya digerai dan diberi bando putih juga diponinya terdapat jepit rambut hiram. Kushina memakai baju sesuai dengan ukurannya.

Flashback, pagi hari dikediaman Namikaze.

"Kaa-san ittekimas," ucap Minato ke Tsunade.

"Tidak berangkat bersama Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku harus mengurus laporan OSIS kaa-san dan Kushina masih tertidur," ucap Minato.

"Dan ini masih jam 6 pagi kaa-san, mungkin dia masih sakit makanya Kushina belum bangun," ucap Minato lagi.

"Kau berbuat mesum dengan Kushina yah?" tanya Tsunade dengan deathglare.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Tou-san antar Kushina kesekolah yah, ittekimas," ucap Minato ke Jiraiya yang berada disamping Tsunade.

30 menit kemudian.

"Hoam..." Kushina menguap.

"Heh... Minato-kun dimana?" tanya Kushina dan bangun.

Sreek sreek sreek (suara gantungan baju yang digeser dilemari)

"Baju sekolahku dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Kushina, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Sudah kaa-san, kaa-san lihat baju sekolah Kushina tidak?" tanya Kushina saat Tsunade berjalan kearah Kushina.

"Tidak ada dilemari itu?" tanya Tsunade balik.

"Adanya baju sekolah yang ini, yang sesuai dengan ukuranku," ucap Kushina.

"Pasti ini ulah Minato," ucap Tsunade.

"Jadi bagaimana kaa-san? Kushina hari ini kesekolah," ucap Kushina bingung.

"Hmm... Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau pakailah baju ini," ucap Tsunade.

"Dan kau balas dendamlah ke Minato," bisik Tsunade.

Flashback off

"Ohayou minna," ucap Kushina yang memasuki kelasnya.

"Wow, cantik sekali," ucap siswa yang melihat Kushina.

"Loh kok dia duduk ditempat culun itu?" tanya siswi.

"Ohayou Kushina, kau mengganti penampilanmu yah," ucap Mikoto.

"Salahkan Minato," ucap Kushina.

"Ano, Mikoto, dia siapa yah?" tanya siswi tadi.

"Oh, dia-"

"Perkenalan namaku Uzu- ups namaku Namikaze Kushina salam kenal," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum evil.

Entah kebetulan atau apa Minato juga ada dikelas itu sehingga mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"HAH?!" teriak semua siswa siswi kelas 12-1 (kecuali Minato, Mikoto, Kushina, Fugaku).

"Margamu sama kayak Minato, jangan-jangan kau..." ucap salah satu fans Minato.

"Ya, aku istri dari cowok pirang itu," ucap Kushina dan semua mata tertuju ke Minato seolah berkata 'jelaskan apa maksud dari ini.'

"Hahaha..." Minato tertawa hambar sedangkan Fugaku mengelengkan kepala.

'Kena kau Minato, makanya jangan berbuat macam-macam denganku,' batin Kushina.

THE END

Bagaimana dengan cerita author yang ini? Aneh yah *pundung*. Author peringatkan ini murni dari pemikiran author, bukan plagiat karena ada yang PM author kalau fanfic author kebanyakan plagiat.

Arigatou sudah membaca, review please *puppy eyes*


End file.
